Lettres du Passé
by Raang
Summary: ...ou comment la mort de deux amoureux peut bouleverser le cours de l'histoire. [Histoire terminée. Fin ouverte]
1. Aang

_**À la fin...**_

 **Je ne sais pas...Je ne crois pas...Je ne peut pas...**

 **Je suis allongé,** **exténué, à bout de souffle.**

 **J'ai échoué.**

 **J'aurais aimé vivre plus longtemps, dans ce monde dont on rêvait, un monde de paix.**

 **Sokka...Toph...Zuko...je suis désolé.**

 **Cela fait quelques mois, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à tourner la page...**

 **J'ai tout perdu.**

 **Plus que de l'or, plus que ce monde, plus que ma propre vie.**

 **Je vais la rejoindre, le monde se trouvera un nouvel Avatar.**

 **Mes amis, merci de m'avoir suivi durant ces 3 ans.**

 **Je vous fais mes adieux.**

 **Je rejoins Katara après des nuits noires.**

 **Au revoir, dans un autre monde.**

 **Aang.**


	2. Katara Janvier 2015

_**Pour Aang...**_

 **Je sais que je vais mourir.**

 **C'est fini.**

 **Au moment où tu recevra cette lettre, je serai déjà morte.**

 **Calme-toi, ne fait rien** **d'insensé.**

 **Ne prend pas mon exécution pour un échec.**

 **Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as pas échoué.**

 **Tu ne peut plus me sauver, mais tu peux renverser les choses.**

 **Souviens-toi des 3 belles années passés ensemble.**

 **Continue ton devoir d'Avatar, je te fait confiance.**

 **Aide Zuko contre la Nouvelle Ozaï.**

 **Je ne vais pas souffrir, je vais mourir rapidement.**

 **Les Gardes arrivent, on va m'emmener vers la potence.**

 **Merci pour ces 3 extraordinaires années.**

 **Je suis sure que tu vas trouver quelqu'un avec qui te confier.**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Katara**

 _Salut les Internets !_

 _Juste avant de finir ce chapitre je tiens à vous dire que je tiens désormais un blog sur l'univers Avatar où je vais (re-)publier mes Fanfics et émettre quelques critiques, je vous laisse voir ça à l'adresse suivante, venez si cela vous intéresse._

 _Thank you to Private Fire for your review, it is a very pleasure to write this story and have good critics._

 _Tchô!_

.com


	3. Lettre à la Nation Du Feu Avril 2015

**21 Avril 2015**

 **Palais Royal De la Nation Du Feu**

 **Chers concitoyens de la Nation du Feu, Bonjour.**

 **Par l'intermédiaire de cette lettre publique, nous vous annonçons la victoire.**

 **Oui, La Victoire.**

 **Notre chère Nation va retrouver sa gloire d'antan.**

 **L'Avatar est mort.**

 **Les Ennemis ont capitulés.**

 **Le Roi Traître a été renversé.**

 **Grâce à notre habile stratagème, notre sens de la justice,**

 **(et la capture de La Paysanne des Eaux Katara, femme de l'Avatar)**

 **Nous avons gagnés.**

 **Ainsi, en tant que nouveau gouvernement de la Nation, nous avons votés à** **l'unanimité,**

 **La Loi 20-15-04 remettant sur le trône, sa Majesté Sacrée,**

 **Le Roi Phénix,**

 **OZAÏ.**

 **Cette Loi ordonne aussi l'exécution immédiate de ceux qui ont aidés, de près ou de loin, L'Avatar ou Le Traître.**

 **Demain aura lieu l'exécution des alliés de l'Avatar, le groupe dénommé officiellement, Le Gaang.**

 **Un discours du Roi aura lieu avant l'exécution.**

 **Cordialement.**

 **Le Gouvernement de la Nouvelle Ozaï.**


	4. Le Feu Expressif,Journal Libre 22 Avril

**Le Feu expressif, journal libre.**

 **22 Avril 2015**

 **Cher lecteurs, cet article sera surement le dernier que nous publions dans le respect de la liberté d'expression et de la presse.**

 **Le Roi Ozaï, dit "Roi Phénix'' a tenu son grand discours suite à sa remise (illégale) sur le Trône de la Nation du Feu.**

 **Le dit Discours vantait ses _"mérites"_ , évoquait sa peine de prison et sa GRANDE réflexion durant ces 3 ans.**

 **Il a aussi émis une nouvelle loi qui interdit désormais TOUTE FORME d'hommage à L'Avatar Aang ou à Zuko ou au reste du Gaang.**

 **Les Citoyens bafouant cette loi serons soit jetés en prison pour traîtrise, irons dans des camps de travailleurs ou serons exécutés.**

 **Il a posé une question au peuple:**

 **''Rendriez- vous hommage à un homme qui abandonne lâchement ses devoirs, même pour des raisons personnelles?''**

 **Voici ce que nous répondons tous :**

 **Nous rendrons hommage à Aang. Pourquoi?**

 **Vous semblez oublier quelque chose d'important: ses sentiments.**

 **Sa Femme, a été accusée à tort de trahison envers les états dans le monde pour s'être alliée à l'Organisation De la Nouvelle Ozai.**

 **Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Pourquoi elle partagerait les mêmes idées que des vulgaires Terroristes?**

 **Il l'a soutenue, ils se sont battus jusqu'au dernier moment, plus rien allait, il commençait à se disputer avec ses amis pour celle qu'il aime.**

 **Et le tout en respectant ses devoirs d'Avatar.**

 **Des Centaines de gens penses comme nous.**

 **Que le vouliez ou pas, nous rendrons hommage à Aang, nous allons résister car la guerre est proche.**

 **Enfermez les 75% des membres de la nation du feu si vous le voulez.**

 **Rien ne changera.**

 **D'ailleurs, parlons de " _l'attentat_ " juste avant l'exécution du Roi Zuko.**

 **L'explosion prouve qu'il y a déjà des rebelles.**

 **Le Gaang est en sûreté maintenant, et ce sont nos héros, Aang et Katara, nos modèles.**

 **Merci à tous pour nous avoir lu durant toutes ces années, vive la liberté.**

 **Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout.**


	5. Sukki 22 Septembre 2015

**Sokka...lis cette lettre**

 **22 Septembre 2015**

 **Je sais que je l'envoie sur la ligne prioritaire, réservée aux lettres urgentes.**

 **Des mots sont plus faciles à exprimer que des mots.**

 **Depuis notre évasion, i mois, on eu que très peu d'occasions de se parler.**

 **Dés que l'on se voit, c'est pour parler stratégies, Résistance ou Politique.**

 **J'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends plus pour ta petite-amie, juste pour une Guerrière.**

 **Un soldat.**

 **Tu es assoiffé de vengeance, on dirait que tu ne veut avoir plus aucun sentiment.**

 **Aang et Katara te manquent, je sais, mais calme toi.**

 **Aucun des deux, surtout Aang, ne voudrait que tu déclenche une nouvelle Guerre par vengeance.**

 **Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu dégénère.**

 **S'il te plait, je veux te voir, comme avant, même si je sais que...**

 **...Rien ne sera comme avant.**

 **Même 1 heure, 5 minutes, même un regard, je veux te voir.**

 **Tu sais que je m'ennuie depuis que je ne peut plus faire partie des Kioshys.**

 **Tu te souviens, une des seules fois où on était ensemble.**

 **I mois, il en reste 4.**

 **Je veut juste te voir, voir qui tu es vraiment.**

 **Je t'attend.**

 **Sukki**


	6. Sokka

**Aide-moi...**

 **Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?**

 **Qu'est ce que j'ai ?**

 **Je m'adresse à toi, car...j'ai besoin d'aide.**

 **Je sais que tu ne peut pas me répondre, mais cela n'importe peu.**

 **Je veux lui apporter ce que j'ai au fond du cœur.**

 **Mais je n'y arrive pas.**

 **Je ne sait pas comment faire, je veux mettre tout derrière moi, sauf elle, comme avant...**

 **Comme quand vous étiez là.**

 **Toi, tu as réussi à tout lui donner, tu t'es engagé, à la vie, à la** **mort avec elle.**

 **Tu l'as accompagnée dans les pires passades de sa vie.**

 **Je voudrais tant faire de même avec...je l'espère... ma femme.**

 **Je sais que rien ne sera comme avant, personnellement et mondialement.**

 **Je veux la protéger, même s'il faut que je mette de côté notre relation.**

 **Mais, je n'ai pas le rôle d'Avatar.**

 **Aide-moi...Aang.**

 **Sokka.**


	7. ALERTE A LA POPULATION ! Avril 2016

**ALERTE À LA POPULATION !**

A toutes et à tous les citoyens de la Nation du Feu!

Nous nous adressons à vous dans le cadre d'une grande urgence !

L'AVATAR, supposément suicidé, EST EN VIE !

Nous avons retrouvés des traces récentes de sa vie, il aurait été aperçu dans la capitale avec une femme maîtrisant l'eau.

Supposément Katara, sa femme.

Il veut surement renverser notre cher Roi !

C'est pourquoi nous vous invitons vivement à sa capture pour une somme de...

100 000 PIÈCES D'OR !

MORT OU VIF !

Le Comité Officiel de la Nation du Feu .


	8. On est toujours là

**On est toujours là...  
**

 **Sokka, j'ai reçu ta lettre.**

 **Tu ne t'attends pas à des réponses.**

 **J'en suis sûr.**

 **Je tenais à vous prévenir avant, vous allez entendre parler de moi.**

 **Je ne suis pas mort.**

 **Ma tête est mise à prix, celle de Katara aussi.**

 **Tu n'auras pas d'explications de suite.**

 **Concernant Suki, je t'aurais bien dit...de méditer...**

 **Pourtant...ton cœur semble rempli de haine, de vengeance...**

 **D'incompréhension.**

 **Ne rejette pas ça sur Suki, elle semble déjà subir tellement de choses.**

 **Encore moins quand la sécurité du monde en dépend.**

 **J'ai des contacts dans le monde, la plupart d'entre eux pensent que vos attentions sont nobles...**

 **Mais vos actes font de vous des Terroristes.**

 **Réfléchit bien à cela car...**

 **Même si on risque nos vies...**

 **On continue le combat...**

 **Avec Katara...**

 **On est toujours là.**

 **Aang**


	9. Zuko

**Je suis fatigué...**

 **On m'a dit de me battre.**

 **On me dit que le monde est en jeu.**

 **On me dit ce qui semble être la froide vérité.**

 **Depuis le début de cette guerre, j'encaisse des coups durs.**

 **J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.**

 **J'ai perdu ma sœur de cœur.**

 **J'ai failli me faire exécuter par mon père.**

 **Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit.**

 **Rien montré, à peine pleuré.**

 **J'ai dû encaisser des coups toute ma vie.**

 **Le retour d'Aang et Katara était un soulagement pour tous.**

 **Comme pour moi.**

 **Nous étions prêts, nous allions arrêter la guerre.**

 **Nous sommes fatigués, je suis fatigué.**

 **Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés.**

 **Mais je ne sait si je serait là...**

 **Quand eux, serons là.**

 **Zuko.**


	10. Ultime Lettre-Toph

**Ultime Lettre (?)  
**

 **Ceci est mon ultime lettre, mes derniers mots.**

 **Dans quelques heures, nous allons être éxecutés, mes amis et moi.**

 **Cette lettre n'a pas de destinataire défini.**

 **La personne qui trouvera cette lettre trouvera...**

 **...Les Autres.**

 **Cher lecteur, ce que tu as lu est vrai.**

 **Ce qui a été écrit a réellement été envoyée parmi nous.**

 **Je ne sait pas quand ni qui lira ceci.**

 **Je ne sait pas si après l'écriture de ma lettre, un évènement... inattendu se produira.**

 **Je...nous voulons juste que notre histoire ne soit pas oubliée, je veux que l'on sache toutes les souffrances que nous avons affrontés.**

 **Je veux que l'on sache le désespoir et le renouveau d'un peuple menée par un tyran sanguinaire.**

 **Je veux que l'on sache...**

 **J'allais oublier, le retour d'Aang était, soit disant, un canular crée par l'armée de la Nation du Feu pour nous piéger.**

 **Nous n'avons aucune preuve du retour de l'Avatar, ou quelqu'un ne veux pas le dire...donc le Peuple qui reprenait espoir...**

 **...est retombé dans un profond désarroi.**

 **Ceci est mon Ultime Lettre, mais je ne peux écrire, Sokka l'a fait à ma place.**

 **Plus aucun mot ne me vient, mais les gardes arrivent, eux.**

 **Ma vie a été grandiose depuis l'arrivée d'Aang, Katara et Sokka.**

 **Oh, oui...3 années grandioses, mais 1 an de solitude, sans ma meilleure amie.**

 **Au moins, on sera ensemble, dans la mort.**

 **Toph.**


	11. OZAI: Tuez L'Avatar

**ALERTE GÉNÉRALE A LA POPULATION  
**

 **Chers concitoyens de la Nation du Feu.**

 **Nous sommes de nouveau en alerte !**

 **Comme vous le savez, l'Avatar Aang, porté disparu depuis un an en pensant à son suicide, est réapparu.**

 **Nous pensions tous que ce n'était qu'une vague plaisanterie, pour encourager les rebelles, mais j'ai le malheur de vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **Aujourd'hui, à 14H25 aurait du avoir lieu l'exécution du reste du groupe criminel, que l'on appelle par le nom de Gaang.  
**

 **Jusqu'à 14H35, tout se passait comme prévu, mais à peine une minute après, L'Avatar EN PERSONNE est venu troubler la cérémonie.**

 **Ce traître à sa mission à osé me défier, moi et la puissance de notre Nation !**

 **J'annonce désormais le commencement des recherches du ''Gaang'', et VOUS serez la pièce maîtresse de tout ça.**

 **Si vous ramenez :**

 **-Aang. Avatar. Nomades de l'Air. Prime: 1 Million de pièces d'Or.**

 **-Katara. Maître de l'Eau. Tribu de L'Eau du Pôle Sud. Prime : 900 Mille Pièces d'Or**

 **-Sokka. Épéiste et Stratège. Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud. Prime : 800 Mille Pièces d'Or**

 **-Beifong, Toph. Maître de la Terre et du Métal. Ancien Royaume de La Terre. Prime: 950 Mille Pièces d'Or.**

 **-Zuko. Maître du Feu et dévie la foudre. Honte de la Nation du Feu. Prime : 950 Mile Pièces d'Or**

 **Ainsi, cher Peuple, je place toutes mes espérances en vous et votre implication personnelle afin de capturer ces ennemis de notre paix, de notre unité, et de notre Nation.  
**

 **Si vous voyez ou ressentez de l'un de vos proches l'envie de rejoindre _L'Alliance pour l'Avatar_ , signalez-le au _Nouveau Symbole D'Aang le Pouilleux (NSDAP)_ et nous nous occuperons de lui.**

 **Cher Peuple, nous vivons tous dans une sombre époque, où l'entraide et l'unicité doivent coopérer.**

 **Sachez que je jugerai la situation sous contrôle si vous nous aidez.**

 **Restez Unis, et Tuez L'Avatar**

 **Votre Roi Unique, Glorieux, le Roi Phénix OZAÏ.**


End file.
